


Ghosts of Past

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One Shot]  Sakuma gets a visit from his past [Sakuma and Miyoshi]





	Ghosts of Past

_April 1995, Tokyo_

An elderly man was staring outside from the open window of his hospital room.

The blue sky and the cherry blossom petals swirling around made him think of the past.

Back when he was a naïve young man, thinking that joining the army was the only way to protect everything he loved; the faithful meeting with a certain group of nine people he considered cowards, who managed to open his eyes to his naivety and over trusting; the living hell that was the war· a war lost from the start that costed the lives of many friends and comrades, as well as his leg; meeting the woman he would marry and have a family with.

‘Mr Sakuma, you have visitors.’ The voice of a nurse entering the room brought him back to reality.

Behind her, there were three children, two boys and a girl, and a young woman.

‘Grandpa!’ shouted the children and run towards him.

‘How you’re feeling, father?’ the young woman asked.

‘I’m fine dear! There is nothing to worry about.’

‘Miss! The doctor would like to see you outside. ’ the nurse re-entered the room and addressed to the young woman.

‘Coming right up!’ she replied and turned to the children.’ You, wait here for me and don’t bother grandpa too much! Alright?’

‘Don’t worry dear! They don’t bother at all!’ Said the old man.

‘Grandpa, tell us a story!’ The youngest boy yelled happily.

‘Yes, tell about how you lost your leg.’ The oldest boy suggested loudly.

‘No! Tell us about how you met grandma!’ The only girl of the group protested.

The old man chuckled. _Kids nowadays sure are lively_ he thought.

‘How about I tell you another story, a story you never heard before?’

‘What story?’ The three children said in unison.

‘The story was about how I and some old friends solved a mystery.’

Truth be told, he hesitates to call those people friends˙ acquaintances would be a more appropriate term˙ but they were the ones who changed his worldview. And this story was the catalyst for this.

Of course, he cut some things out, like the fact his ‘friends’ were a top secret spy organisation and that he almost committed hara-kiri.

‘You found the thief just like that? So cool!’

‘Well, my friends did most of the work.’ The old man said humpy.

‘Come on kids, were leaving.’ The young woman called the children from outside.

‘Next time, I’ll tell you another story, alright?’ The old man promised and waved to the kids as they were leaving.

‘You’ve made a cute family, lieutenant.’ He heard a familiar voice saying. ‘

Long time no see, Miyoshi. Came here to mock me or take me with you?’ And as he finished he turned around to face the young man sitting in the window shield.

He was just like he remembered him˙ well-combed red-brown hair, his beautiful cat-like eyes shining in the sunlight and his maroon suite being in perfect condition.

‘Neither.’ The young man said as he jumped down the window and started walking towards him. ‘You didn’t do anything stupid to mock you and you still have some time left. I just wanted to catch up.’

‘Well, that’s a pleasant surprise.’

‘So, I see you’ve made a family and lived a quiet life.’ The man said as he sat in the hospital bed next to him. ‘I’m actually kind of jealous.’

The old man snorted.

‘You should have thought of that before living everything behind and becoming a spy, not regretting afterwards.’

‘Don’t get me wrong· I’m not regretting anything.’ The young man reassured him. ‘Plus, you know what they say· Dead men have no regrets.’

‘I suppose you’re right.’

‘So, what have you been doing after the war? I know there must have been a penalty for the military since the war was lost.’

‘Yes, you’re right· there was. I quitted the army and became a writer.’

‘Oh, that sounds interesting.’ The other man remarked. ‘And what did you write about?’

‘About you, guys. When Lieutenant Colonel Yukki died, he left me the establishment that used to be D-agency’s headquarters. I found some reports you and the others wrote about your missions there and I used them for inspiration.’

The other man looked at him in surprise.

‘I wanted people to remember that you existed, to remember your stories˙ even if they think it’s just fiction.’

‘For someone who had called us cowards in the past, you sure care for our posthumous fame.’

‘I was young, foolish and idealistic back then. I’ve changed after all these years.’

The younger man gave him a genuine smile. ‘That’s good to hear.’

He said and looked at the window

‘That makes me think˙’, the younger man added, ‘Do you happen to know what happened to the others?’

The old man smiled bitterly.

‘They all left.’ He said. ‘It started with you, when your tracks were lost in Germany. A few months later, Amari’s tracks were lost in Hawaii and a letter arrived by him a couple of months later with his registration and a photo of him with a little girl.’

Miyoshi remembered that the man in question was quite the ladiesman˙ it made him wonder if he fathered accidentally a child.

‘Tazaki’s tracks were lost in Russia and Fukumoto’s in Shanghai.’ The old man continued. ‘Kaminaga had the bad luck to be in Hiroshima for a mission the day the Bomb fell. Only me, Jistui and Hatano remained until the end˙ after Yukki’s death, I never heard of them again.’

Miyoshi gave him an acknowledging nod and a bitter smile.

‘I have to go now.’ The young man replied. ‘The next time we meet I’ll take you along.’ The younger man greeted him as he disappeared into thin air.

_See you soon then, old friend._ Sakuma though as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote a long time ago and decided to post after i stumped upon it on my folder.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
